


A Raven's Child original

by Fade_Writer13



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Children, Death, Elven Gods, Fighting, Gen, God children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder, Violence, gore-ish, no smut this time, rape mention, use of game theories & ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fade_Writer13/pseuds/Fade_Writer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a re-write of "A Sentinels Heart". This re-write is pretty much more or less how it should have gone. Thank you to myth-and-mischief on tumblr. They helped to develop a lot of this. Future chapters will be coming at a slightly slower pace.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Safe Haven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-write of "A Sentinels Heart". This re-write is pretty much more or less how it should have gone. Thank you to myth-and-mischief on tumblr. They helped to develop a lot of this. Future chapters will be coming at a slightly slower pace.

The afternoon sun loomed high in the sky over the dazzling city of Arlathan. A young elf sat a old mahogany desk with the Vir'Dirthara’s grand walls. Tamlen enjoyed spending his summer days reading books on history or magical algorithms. Most of the time he was closed odd by his peers for most thirteen year old boys would rather spend their summers pulling pranks or doing stupid things with their friends.  
Tamlen’s parents hated the idea of him participating in such things. He was overly smart for someone his age. He was talented in many things and he had managed to secure a marriage plan to the daughter of one of the more powerful family’s of Arlathans nobility.

He stood with a sigh as he shut his book. Slowly, he walked over to the shelf sliding it back into place. The Vir'Dirthara was a work in progress by the God Dirthamen, the God of Secrets and Knowledge. He turned to his side slightly to find a spirit of compassion standing next to him.

“Would you like another book?”

Tamlen smiled shaking his head.

“Thank you for offering Compassion but I must decline. I promised I’d meet my friend Nero today.”

“I see. Well, I will see you again won’t I?”

“Of course, I always come here.”

Tamlen left rather quickly. He ran down the library’s steps into the small plaza situated in front of the grand building. A tall dark skinned elf with golden eyes and long silver hair blowing slightly in the gently breeze stood, leaning against the fountain with his arms crossed. He looked up, smiling upon seeing Tamlen.

“You’re here, good.”

Nero was four years older than Tamlen. They’d met through one of his families parties and became instant friends.

“Now I have something fun planned today.”

“Really?”

“Follow me.”

Tamlen followed Nero down the back streets. They ducked in and out of alleyways, making sharp turns every now and then until they emerged out into another plaza. Tamlen looked up at the grand temple in from of him. It was the temple dedicated to Dirthamen. The moved closer before Nero point to it.

“They say Dirthamen himself will appear to those worth of his time.” He smirked. “What I want you to do is go in there and see if he appears.”

Tamlen crossed his arms, bushing some hair from his face as he eyed Nero. “Why me? Can you do it yourself?”

Nero sighed. “Tamlen, listening to me. You’re smarter than me…and a you’re quite a bookworm.”

He sighed. “Alright, fine but if my parents find out I did this and get mad at me because of this…I’m blaming you.”

“Alright, I’ll take the blame but only this once.”

Tamlen scoffed as Nero gave him a cocky smile.

He slowly made his way up the steps into the temple. He walked though the open doors into the main entrance hall. Adults, children and elves his age stood or sat with open books in their hands. He looked around for a few moments before pulling out a book on advanced magical algorithms. He sat at the hearted vacant desk, opening the book. He read for hours until he noticed the sun had set.

He replaced the book before returning home. Something about that temple made him feel at peace for the first time in his life. He sat in his room, staring up at the stars twinkling in the night sky. His parents didn’t question where he had during the day or why he arrived so late, one of the servants had brought him a tray of food which sat on his desk and remained untouched.

_I must go back…I want to learn more…I must somehow get passed the priests guarding the other sections too…_

He thought to himself.

The very next day he started to write up a plan, he needed to get further into the temple. The further you went the more advanced the books became. Each are was aged stricter. There were guards that rotated on shifts, leaving their posts empty for short periods of time. For days he monitored each guards movements, carefully jotting the information down in a small note book he had.

Three years passed them by. Tamlen stopped one day at Mythals just to see what it looked like. He was lost within its greats walls to the point he couldn’t figure out which way he had entered it.

“Are you lost?”

Tamlen looked toward the voice. A temple Sentinel approached him.

“Yes, I am actually. I’m Tamlen, I’ve never been here before.”

“I understand the feeling. I am Abelas. Please, follow me and I will lead you out.”

Tamlen smiled as he followed. After that he made side stops at the temple just to see him. Eventually he set his plan into motion. He succeeded int getting further into the temple. Once in, he grabbed two books on the history of Elvhen art. He looked for an empty desk, sitting at the first vacant one, He read through the first one before opening the next.

He yanked as he flipped another page within the book. His eyes felt heavy and he felt exhausted. He had been there for hours and was now starting to feel the effects. He yawned again. He slowly closed his eyes as he began to doze off. His body jerked, quickly waking himself before standing up from the chair of the desk. He decided to grab a third book. This time he grabbed one on magical theories.  
He sat back down as he flipped the book open to the first page. He managed to get about twenty pages in before the book became a pillow. For the first time in years he felt that he was actually asleep. His parents had somehow caught wind of his trips little trips to the temple. They started getting angry about him doing so. Thus the temple started to feel like more like a safe haven to him; a place where he is welcomed and had no reason to fear anything.

-

“Da'len? Are you alright?”

A gentle hand shook Tamlen’s shoulder. It took a few moments to actual rouse the elf. Tamlen yawned as he rubbed his eyes, slowly sitting up as he did.

“W-what? What time is it?”

“Far too late for you to be here.”

Tamlen slowly looked up towards the voice. He came face to face with the God Dirthamen. It took a few moments to register what was happening.

“D-Dirthamen?!” Guilt washed over him as he looked into the Gods eyes. “I-I’m so sorry! I know I-”

Dirthamen smiled kindly. “It is alright. There is no need to apologize. I asked my priest to allow you to enter this part of the temple. You did nothing wrong.”

Tamlen was shocked by the gods words. Three years of planning a way in and it turned out that the God of the temple was the one who had let him pass.

“B-but why?”

“You wish to learn. I will not deny you that. I have seen you here everyday for the past few years, always with a stack of books next to you but I must ask, what is your name?”

Tamlen hesitated for a movement. “T-Tamlen.”

“Well then Tamlen, I’ll make sure you can access this section when ever you’d like.”

“Really?”

Dirthamen nodded. “Really. Now I suggest you return home and get some rest there alright? Being in your bed would be much more comfortable than here.”

Tamlen nodded, thanking him before returning to his home, more like a prison now than a true home.

His father was waiting for him. He quietly entered the house making his way past the sitting room only to find his father. He was sitting with his arms crossed, slouched back into the sofa. Tamlen recognized this pose all too well. He took a few steps as his father stood. Moving towards him.

“You are returning home very late tonight…. **Tamlen** ”

Tamlen froze as his father charged at him.

“You went to that blasted temple didn’t you!”

Tamlen tried to run from him but was grabbed by the hair and pulled back with a yelp.

“You showed great promise! Now you’ve thrown it all away.”

“I’m sorry!!!” Tamlen screamed through his tears.

“Shut up!!!” His father struck him across the face good and hard stinging his right eye. For the first time in his life, was his father had hit him. He tried so hard to hold back his tears but failed. His father grabbed a knife holding it to his hair.

“Shut up or else!!”

Tamlen tried so hard but yet again failed. His father drew he knife through his hair cutting it off and leaving him with a rather badly cut pixie.

“Get out of my sight!!! GET OUT!!!!

Tamlen stumbled about as he ran to his room. He slammed the door shut behind end him, locking it before placeing a seal on it. He took a few steps before falling onto his ass. He broke down sobbing as he pulled his legs into his chest. He hated himself for what he had done, he hated his father for what he had done as well.  
He moved to the small balcony connected to his room, grabbing a blanket from his bed. He curled up in the corner where he slowly fell asleep until sun rise. He removed the seal on his door upon waking in the early hours of the morning before climbing down from the balcony. He made a run for the temple. His last safe haven. He didn’t plan on leaving that night so he hoped Dirthamen wouldn’t mind having an overnight guest.

-

He spent the day studying magical theories as he usually did. He ignored the whispers about his bruises as he went about his business. Eventually he passed out from sheer exhaustion. He only woke after being awakened by Dirthamen. He looked at the God with weak eyes as he fell to his knees cupping Tamlen’s face in his hands.

"Who did this to you?”

“My father…”

“Why?”

Tamlen bit his lip. “Tamlen, why did he hurt you? A parents duty is to protect, not harm their child.”

“He did this because I was coming to the temple…and not the Vir Dirthara..they hate the idea of me worshiping someone other than June.”

He could see the rage building within the gods eyes and yet they were full of sorrow. Dirthamen then pulled him into hug. Something made him desperately want to protect this child. Dirthamen hadn’t felt this way in sixteen years, at least, not since that fateful day. Tamlen wrapped his arms around the God as he began to cry. Dirthamen held Tamlen until his tears ceased to flow.

“I want you to stay here tonight.” He cupped Tamlen’s face in his hands. “I can see in your eyes that you fear I’ll get involved. I won’t, I will it do anything unless you ask me too.” Dirthamen smiled but that smile quickly faded.

_His eyes…no, it can’t be…but they are his…only he had eyes as vibrant as this._

Dirthamen watched as a small, weak smile appeared on Tamlen’s face.

“Thank you Dirthamen.”

Tamlen took up Dirthamen’s offer. He spent the night and ended up staying many more nights. After a while Dirthamen started to construct a small room at the back of the temple for him to use whenever he needed to.

Tamlen later rushed off to Mythals temple. The streets were mostly abandoned during the dead of night. A single lantern shimmered in the darkness. He smiled, running over to the figure beneath it. They embraced with a gentle kiss.

“I missed you Vhenan.”

“As did I.”

The pair kissed again and again. They never were seen together in this way during the day. They hoped that one day they could come out of the shadows and be truly happy. For now, this should have to do.  
Tamlen awakened in small room they had rented at a local inn. His lover was gone as per usual. He stood slowly, using the side table for support. They’d gone at each other a bit too rough last night. Still, he could meet with his lover and do this now knowing he was safe. He dressed, retuning to the temple as quickly as he could.

Eventually, Tamlen was beyond a regular at the temple. Dirthamen had taken him literally under his wing. He was always wandering the temple now, mostly interacting with the children who visited. He loved telling them stories. He also started sharing various theories with respected scholars that stopped by.

Tamlen and Dirthamen quickly formed a strong bond. Dirthamen admitted many times that he felt as if the bond had always been there and Tamlen agreed. He had begun to view Dirthamen as a father figure. He had learnt that his own father was in no way suitable for that position.  
A Raven began following him around at some point. It loved to land on his shoulders or next to his stack of books. He gave the Raven the name “Tei'lon” one, Dirthamen said suited the bird quite well.

-

He sighed staring out the open window. A year had come and gone quicker that he could have imagined. He was sitting at his favourite desk next to the open window in his room. He closed his eyes, listening to the sounds around him. The rustling of the leaves mix with the fluttering of a butterflies wings. Ravens cawing as they flew past the window, chatting with one another. He slowly opened his eyes noticing that a small bowl of fruit had appeared next to him. He also noted a glass of chilled tea next to his arm.

“I figured I should bring you something to eat Dirthara'dalen. I also brought a few books with me but I see you already have a tower of them ready to go.”

Tamlen giggled, smiling up at him.

Dirthamen smiled. “Well, I’m glad you’re happier now.”

Dirthamen turned, walking out of the room. Tamlen had utterly no clue as to what he had done to deserve such kindness. He returned to his books, picking up a grape from the bowl and eating it. Several hours passed; both the glass and bowl were now empty and he had finally made a dent in the tower of books next to him. Tei'lon flew into the room, landing next to his arm. He tilted his head, hoping closer to the elf. He then tried to pick up the page of Tamlen’s book and flip it.

“Hey, I’m still reading this.” He chuckled softly as he gently stroked Tei'lon’s head.

He stood as he picked up the books he had finished. He made his way out into the library to return them to their rightful homes.

“Well now, if it isn’t Tamlen.”

Tamlen turned his head towards the source of the voice. The voice belonged to Nero. The two had dropped contact after Tamlen’s sixteenth birthday. Nero had changed quite a bit er the past six years. He had originally tried to convince Tamlen to join and assist him in freeing slaves. Freed slaves were brought to Fen'Harel’s sanctuary where they could live freely. Tamlen respected his desire to help free these people but had no desire to get involved himself in such things.

“Nero, it’s been a while hasn’t it?”

“I’d say about a year. Listen I-”

“Daddy!”

Tamlen looked towards a little girl as she ran up behind Nero, hugging his leg.

Nero sighed, laughing quietly. “I came here as I wished for you to meet Halla. My daughter, her older brother Harel is currently attending school so he was unable to join us.”

Tamlen smiled softly. “Hello.” He said in a soft tone.

Halla hid behind her father with a tiny squeak. “She’s a bit shy but someday I’m sure she’ll be like her mother and have an amazing personality. See, the reason I even came toward was the fact that my wife was wondering if you and Lyra would like to attend to her fifth birthday?”

Lyra, he had forgotten her. Tamlen had spent so much time at the Temple that he had forgotten about her and the child she was now carrying. Their arrangement had never been a happy one. His parents had started to fear he would back down from the arrangement. They had drugged him allowing her to essentially rape him. She joyously announced her pregnancy a week weeks ago. She was apparently three months into her term.

“I’d have to ask Lyra.” His smile slowly turned fake as he spoke. “I’m sure she’d love to attend the party.”

“Great! It’s taking place at my home, you know where it is. Haven’t more or anything. It will take place this coming Monday.”

“You’ll see us if she wishes to attend, if not I will be sure to send a marvellous gift.”

The two elf’s then said their goodbyes after chatting for a little while longer. Nero left hand in hand with his daughter. Tamlen dropped his books, falling against the book shelf. He caught himself with one hand while covering his mouth with the other. He was going to be sick. He ran to the back of the temple. He barely made it as he collapsed to knees, vomiting. He slumped against the nearest wall, huffing and puffing.

“Fourth time in three months. Are you alright Tamlen?”

Dirthamen crouched next to Tamlen as he shrugged. He could see the worry in Dirthamen’s eyes as he spoke. Tamlen was forced to rest for a few days. During this time he found a note book filled with simple sketches. He approached Dirthamen about them asking to be taught. The God brought him to another. He brought him to Fen'Harel.

“You want me to teach the boy?! Why?!”

“He wishes to learn! Is that so wrong?!”

“I thought we agreed to stop Dirthamen.”

“Please…at least meet him Solas…”

“Do not call me that.”

Dirthamen bit his lip crossing his arms. He felt as if he couldn’t speak. Tamlen entered the room after hearing all the shouting. Solas looked at him, dropping the paints he had just prepared. The elf in front of him couldn’t be real, could he? His magical aura was beyond similar to Dirthamen’s but maybe that was due to being partially raised by the God. He reluctantly agreed to teach Tamlen. They started the very next day. He taught Tamlen the basics before teaching him how to shade, add colour and paint. The lessons lasted only two weeks, however, as the tension between Dirthamen and Solas drove Tamlen away.

He stopped visiting the temple after that day. For the next four months he could be seen gazing at the temple from a far. Then on the first day of the fifth month he appeared at the temple. Lyra was with him. She was nearing the end of her pregnancy and had asked Tamlen if she could see Dirthamen’s temple in the flesh. Personally, Tamlen did not want her to defile his only safe haven. Dirthamen noticed his presence as he enter the temple and ran to greet him. He pulled back into the shadows using realizing he was not alone. Carefully, he watched the elves as they wandered about the main area of the temple for a short time.

“So…they say the God Dirtheman wanders the temples grounds…is it true Tamlen?”

He shrugged. “Maybe, I’ve been here before but I do not think I’ve ever met him.”

“Aw, I had hoped to meet him.”

Tamlen choose his words carefully. He did not wish to reveal his current connection to Dirthamen. The repercussions would be beyond severe if his parents ever found out.

“Well, I’m going to be later for my lunch date at the parlour with the ladies. You said you were stopping at Mythals temple before returning home correct?”

“I did.”

“Alrighty then, I guess I’ll see you at home then.”

Tamlen nodded as she left the temples grounds. He had slowly began to hate her. At first he didn’t mind the marriage but now, it was a fate worse than death. He sat down on an open bench as Dirthamen slowly walked up to him,

“She is with child…is it yours?”

Tamlen nodded slightly. “My parents…well, they said that my child will make up for my past failures. Sadly, I’ve fallen back on my studies during this time. I need to watch her closely. I know they bribed her to be kind and courteous to me. I must get the child out of there once they are born into this world before they…” He huffed crossing his arms. “Corrupt him or her with their stupid and toxic ideals.”

Dirthamen could see the fear and sorrow building in Tamlen’s eyes. He’d never seen Tamlen like this. “Bring the child here. I can give you sanctuary from your family until you can find a new home.”

“Really?”

“Of course my Dirthara'dalen. Now, I have something for you.”

He stood, gesturing for Tamlen to follow. They made their way into Dirthamen’s quarters where present Tamlen with a Ravens feather.

“This feather is enchanted Tamlen. In times of need or hardship, you are to burn it. In return for burning it someone or thing will come to your aid.”

Dirthamen tied a leather cord to it before sliding it over his head, letting it rest against his chest.

“Promise me Dirthara'dalen…Tamlen please promise me that you shall use it in a time of great need.”

“I promise.”

They hugged for a few moments before Tamlen departed from the temple. Dirthamen followed until he walked out the main doors He feared for his safety. He had come to care for Tamlen as if he were his son. Tamlen was quite unique compared to all the others who had ever visited the temple. He knew that the young elf had the potential to do something grand. He wasn’t going to let that potential be wasted. He walked over to Tei'lon’s nest, gently waking him. The Raven lifted his head up, looking up towards the God.

“I need you to watch him. You must report back to me if anything happens to him.”

Tei'lon squawked taking flight out the small window. Hopefully, no harm will come to the young elf.

Tamlen met with his lover once more before revealing something to them. They kissed many times before his lover slipped back to his duties. Things would never be the same after this. Everything was about to change.


	2. The Truth

Darting in and out of the dark alleyways that lined the streets, holding a small bundled up item to his chest. Tamlen ran and ran with no signs of stopping, huffing with each belaboured sob. He collapsed in the plaza outside Mythals temple. He had been beaten within an inch of his life after his parents discovered the fact that he had a male lover. One who worshipped a God other than June. His psunhiement had been a “well earned” beating, one that apparently had been “long overdue”.

“Who’s there?”

Tamlen froze he had heard the familiar sound of armour against the plazas stone tiling shortly after he had collapsed. He started curling up into a ball as the sound of seemed to be drawing nearer and nearer.

“Vhenan?!”

Tamlen weakly raised his head watching Abelas as he fell to his knees. Abelas gently cupped Tamlen’s face, kissing his forehead. Tamlen nuzzled the elf’s hand as he presented him with the bundle. Abelas gently took it holding it close as he moved some of the blanket from its face. He smiled at the child before looking at Tamlen. Tamlen slowly nodded as Abelas helped him to stand. The nod symbolized something Abelas never actually considered achieving during his life. He was a father to a child sired between himself and his lover. Together they walked into Mythals temple using one of the Elvuians to gain access to Dirthamen’s temple.

-

Dirthamen sat at his desk as he usually did at this time of night with ten different books open to various pages sitting untouched in front of him. Something wasn’t right, he could sense it; hours had now passed since Tei'lon had last reported in. He turned his head slightly as he sensed a change in the magics around him. Cautiously he went to investigate. Slowly he emerged from the shadows into his Eluvian chamber. Tamlen was sitting on the single sofa in the room holding what a appeared to be a child. He was badly beaten. Abelas, his mothers Sentinel Commander was with him.

“Dirthamen.” Abelas looked toward the God as he entered the room.

Tamlen weakly turned his head, glaring towards the elf. Abelas stood, giving him a half bow out of respect before returning his attention to Tamlen. Tamlen kissed the top of his sons head as he cradled the sleeping child in his arms. Eventually he managed to look into Dirthamen’s eyes giving him a weak smile.  
Dirthamen nearly collapsed into tears upon seeing his injuries. He ran to Tamlen as the elf handed the child over to Abelas. The two embraced each other tightly as both began to tear up. Tamlen tightened his grip, digging his face into Dirthamen’s shoulder.

“I know the truth…”

Dirthamen’s eyes went wide as Tamlen whispered the words into his ear. Tamlen knew the truth? About, who he was to the God? Or maybe he was speaking about something else entirely.

“How could you know?”

“I should start at the beginning I guess.”

He explained how months prior he had stumbled across a journal Dirthamen had left open on his desk while he had been returning a book he had borrowed. He sat down and read the journal; he learned the truth though the elf’s words, staring at the sketches Dirthamen had of done him. He had been shocked to learn that his father was a god but kept quiet about the incident. Eventually he went to June to confirm the information. June was reluctant to admit the truth at first but eventually he did thus confirming the contents of Dirthamens journal.

He was assisted by Abelas on the way back to his room before he lay on the bed. Abelas gave Tamlen a parting kiss before returning to Mythal’s temple. Tamlen smiled at Dirthamen as he gently rocked the child back and forth in his arms.

“Did you name him?”

Tamlen nodded. “Thoren. We named him Thoren.”

Dirthamen sat next to Tamlen as the elf curled up against to him. He fell asleep rather quickly, snoring softly.

-

“Dirthamen.” He looked up at Solas as he entered the room. “I hear your son…had returned.”

“And…” He questioned. eyeing the child within his arms.

“My grandson. His name is Thoren.”

Solas but his lip as he turned facing the door before walking out. Dirthamen stood, quickly creating a crib out of sturdy objects using a barrier spell to reinforce it. He ran out, chasing Solas. He grabbed the elf by the arm forcing him to turn towards him. Solas glared at him ripping his arm from his grasp.

“Why did you come here?” He almost choked on the words as he spoke. “You must have a reason.”

“I did. I wished to see if the rumours were true. I have now confirmed they are.”

“What do you mean?!”

“It is not important now Dirthamen.”

“Solas please…you’re not making any sense…I want to understand why you are here after you told me you’d never set foot within these walls again. I…I miss you.”

“Clearly you do not miss me that much.”

He watched in horror as Solas left. He slowly made his way back to the bed room. Tamlen watched him enter. He could see pity in his sons eyes. He slumped down onto the bed as he silently broke down. Tamlen did what he could to console his father but it was pointless. He stayed with him as he was consumed by sorrow.

~*~

Two years crept by as Tamlen watched his father be consumed by the sorrow in his heart. It worsened the year prior after Elgar'nan’s temple had been reportedly attacked. He finished dressing in his sentinel armour before tending to library as he did every morning before the public were allowed within its halls. He reached up sliding a book into its proper slot as he heard the familiar creaking of the doors behind him. He turned slightly watching a hooded figure as it wanted the temple.

“Can I assist you with something?”

“Why yes you can. You see, I’ve heard that Dirthamen is housing two elves, his lover and child. I’m the intuitive type you see so I’ve come to..check it out!!”

A blast of magic sent Tamlen flying aback into a wall. He silently screamed as cracks formed along the stone wall. He grunted as he fell forward, hitting the ground face first. He struggled to to get to his knees as the elf charged at him.

“My brother shacking up with such a young one! How exciting to finally deal some revenge!!!”

Falon'Din, the elf was his uncle. He screamed as he was picked up by this hair. Falon'Din then bit down hard his on neck creating a deep gash. Tamlen struggled against the God trying to push him away as his trailed down his thigh. He managed to push Falon'Din away grabbing the spot on his neck with a horrified look before sending Falon'Din flying. The God caught himself before hitting the wall, laughing.

“Wait! I get it now! The rumours were a lie! You’re his son!!!”

Tamlen glared at Falon'Din. "So what if I am?!"

Falon'Din attacked yet again sending him flying. This time, Tamlen dented the wall as he hit. He spat blood as he fell onto his side with a grunt. Falon'Din stormed over to him kicking him onto his back. He stomped down onto the elf's stomach pinning him to the ground. He smirked as Tamlen struggled against him; he loved to see his victims suffer. He held Tamlen down as the elf looked up at him with desperate eyes as he started gasping for air. Tamlen was going to die wasn't he?

-

"Abelas and your grandson seem to get alone quite well, don't they my son?" Mythal gave him a side glance as they walked the emerald halls of her temple. 

"I so agree with you mother. They truly do."

"Now, the other god I mentioned is waiting near the Vir'Abelasan for us. This alliance is for the best."

They entered the well's chambers making their way down the stairs towards the floating stone steps. Dirthamen had agreed to form an alliance with his mother and another god against Falon'Din and Anduril. He was shocked at the sight of they allying god. Fen'Harel was the other god, someone his mother knew he trusted with his life.

"Mythal, Dirthamen." Solas bowed to the pair as they approached.

"Sol-I mean, Fen'Harel." He bowed back as his mother greeted the elf. 

The talks began. Elsewhere Abelas was caring for his son. Thoren loved being outside; butterflies and other insects intrigued the young elf as did the many types of flora growing about. He watched Thoren as he ran about the gardens giggling. Thoren was looking at a dark blue rose when images flashed before his eyes. He fell onto his butt as he watched Tamlen being beaten nearly to death. His breathing became ragged as he started to cry out Tamlen's name. Abelas ran to his side picking him up as he continued to cry out for his "father". Abelas realized Tamlen was in distress sending one of the Sentinels to inform Dirthamen. The Sentinel ran to the chamber, interrupting the talks.

"My Lord Dirthamen!!!!"

Dirthamen turned towards the Sentinel with worried eyes. He ran out upon receiving the information. He ran to the nearest Elvuian opening it as he ran through making his way to his temple.

-

Tamlen spit more blood as Falon'Din punched him over and over before releasing his hair and kicking him. He pulled out a small dagger looking Tamlen over before making a deep cut over his left eye reaching from just above his eyebrow down to the middle of his cheek. Tamlen screamed gripping his face.

"Why do you have his face!!! He is dead! Dead! So how?!"

"I don't know who you are talking about!" 

Tamlen braced himself for another attack as Falon'Din was suddenly pulled away from him. He looked up to see Dirthamen attacking Falon'Din. A set of sturdy hands lifted him up from the ground before gentle fingers brushed against the cut. 

"This will scar."

"Solas?"

"Yes Da'Len?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Same as your father."

The doors slammed shut as the sound of hurried footsteps moved closer to him.

"Tamlen! What did he do?! How bad are you hurt?!"

Tamlen smiled with a laugh. "I'll be fine now that I with you. Thoren is safe?"

"We left him with Abelas." 

"Good, good he is safe."

The two elves did their best to heal Tamlen but he slit over his eye did indeed scar. Tamlen didn't mind as Thoren always asked about it making it the best bed item story material. He sighed laying next to Thoren one night as he started having nightmares. Tamlen gently brushed his fingers though his hair. Who was Falon'Din talking about? Same face? Tamlen only knew one elf who could be his twin. Leo, he'd befriended Leo when he was younger but sadly he had vanished a few years ago. Maybe that's who Falon'Din spoke of. He shrugged yawning. He curled up into a ball next to Thoren shutting his eyes. HE needed rest, he needed up up his guard and train more Sentinels in the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a three part mini series. This one focuses on Tamlen's life in Arlathan


	3. Chapter 3

Tamlen sat at his desk going over the roster for new recruits along with new security plans for the temple. Ever since Falon'Din’s attack, security plans had gone though several revisions. Being the one in charge of said security was difficult. The stress was almost like a strain on his body by this point. Protecting Dirthamen was his main concern while also having a few Sentinels stationed within Thoren’s home.

Thoren was now twenty two with fraternal twins and another on the way. He had fallen for and married an elven women named Halla who turned out to his friend Nero’s eldest daughter. Thoren had stopped visiting as much after their marriage, he visited once when the twins were born.

“Excuse me? Tamlen?”

Tamlen looked up from his work as an elven women approached him.

“Halla?”

Her braided silver hair swung back and forth as she walked toward him. Her silver eyes glittering in the afternoon sun as she placed a small wrapped box on the desk. Her dark skin glowing upon exposure to the gently rays of sunlight.

“A gift from Thoren. He received it from an unknown source or at least he would not tell me who gave it too him but he said it holds more meaning to you.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “He asked me to drop it off on my way to my family home. I hope what ever it is, well I hope it is important.”

She nodded her head to him before leaving. Tamlen waited for a few moments before returning to work. He kept eyeing the neatly wrapped box and eventually opening it. Inside was a letter along with a small key and a halla necklace with the name Leo engraved on the back. Tamlen stood from the desk wandering over to his dresser and comparing the necklace to his own. His was of a Halla buy the horns differed and his was sliver with sapphires for the eyes. Leo’s was gold with rubies for its eyes. He set the necklace down then returned to the box opening the letter.

_Tameln,_

_Forgive me, I am the last person you’d want contacting you but I have little time left. You, you affected me in a way no one has in a long time. I scared you, quite literally actually and I regret doing so._

Tamlen gently traced his scar as he sat down at his desk.

_I am not the elf I once was. Your father, Dirthamen, can tell you more about who I was once. The key, please use it. It opens a hidden door just outside the city within the forest grove. It only appears to our blood line. Within you will receives some answers about…many things. Tamlen I know you knew him, you knew my Leo. I had seen you together but I never knew, I told Dirthamen I and seen a child that bore resemblance to him. He denied knowing your whereabouts. You and Leo affect me, cure me. Like I said time is short. A, protector of sorts will be within Leo’s tomb awaiting you. Don’t worry, your father knows him well._

_And, warn your father. I cannot remember some of the information I received during my recent bout of madness but Anduril is planning to attack him or harm him. Warn him please, hide him do something to protect him and yourself._

_I can to write any long I can feel the madness seeping back into my mind. Go to the tomb Tamlen, please go to the tomb._

_Falon'Din_

Tamlen grabbed the key and the necklaces. He took an Eluvian to the edge of town. He walked to the stables speaking with the horse master about his mount and waited for him to bring her out. Whisper was a beautiful black Halla with white horns. She was rather large so they assumed she was a mix between a hart and Halla. She followed Tamlen around the open plains once when he visited having been orphaned. They bonded immediately.

“Hey girl.” He smiled as he gently stroked her muzzle. “You read to go for a ride?”

He looked into her beady brown eyes as she snorted. Tamlen laughed a bit before kissing her muzzle. He grabbed the blanket and saddle then placed them on her back. He brushed his fingers though jet black fur as he did up the buckles on the saddle.

“How is it? Too tight?” She shook her head. “They are alright?” She nodded. “Good then.” He mounted her, petting the top of her head. “Let’s head out then.”

With that they headed out, riding into the nearby forest.

-

After riding for about an hour they reached the grove just as Falon'Din had described. He dismounted giving whisper two carrots and an apple before leaving her to explore the area. He wandered into the centre of the grove; looking around he found no door. He took the key out, examining. Suddenly a phrase appeared etched into the keys rod. Tamlen spoke the phrase; the entrance into the tomb appeared bit by bit with each word spoken. He slid the key into small keyhole once it was fully corporeal.

He pushed the door open. He could sense another presence immediately. He entered the tomb as the door shut behind him; torches lining the walls lit up in an instant illuminating the hall with a soft amber light. Tamlen noted that the stone walls around him were painted with simple murals depicting what appeared to have been important or, at least, memorable moments in Leo’s life. He followed the hall until he reached a large oak door. Runes of protection had been inscribed into the dense wood; they illuminated in reaction to Tamlen’s gentle touch.

The door opened on its own once all the runes were illuminated. He stepped inside the grand room as it slowly filled with light created by little wispe orbs. He heard a voice, chuckling almost as he stepped further in. His eye was drawn to a glowing figure sitting on top of the a large, stone and sealed casket. Blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a smile that could melt a frozen heart.

“L-Leo?”

Leo nodded. “I am not surprised by the fact you can seem and others cannot. I am surprised you came here though, risky move.”

“Risky move? What do you mean by that.” Tamlen question as he approached the casket.

“My fathers madness, he may attack you again when you leave…then again even when completely bonkers he wouldn’t dare harm this place.”

Leo floated off the top of the casket landing in front of Tamlen. “Come, let us talk. I have little time left here before I will vanish for good.”

Tamlen walked with him in silence. He’d never expected to hear that he was Leo’s spirit twin. Spirit twins were extremely rare among elves but they still existed. Usually they would be within the same family and within one to two generations of each other. These twins can mentally communicate with each other across long distances. They can feel each others pain when it is severe enough but never physically receiving what may have caused the pain themselves. Apparently what had caused them to become spirit twins was due to the fact that Tamlen was born on exact same date and at the next time Leo had been born, however, there was an age gap of six years.

The learning about the man Falon'Din used to be was tough. To see how far he had fallen form that time, it was a brutal and harsh realization. They were not able to speak much longer as Leo began to fade away. Tamlen could feel what Leo spoke of now. He was in pain, a pain he’d could feel yet a pain he couldn’t truly feel. His whole body reacted to Leo’s final touch, a gently caress on the cheek. Tamlen fell to knees sobbing uncontrollably; body trembling more and more as he continued cry out. What was this? Was this the effect spirit twins had on each other?

He managed to stand, gasping with each movement. He leaned against the cold stone wall as he bent over, vomiting. Images of what had happened to Leo flashed before his eyes. It was horrifying. His body was not used to this what ever it was effecting him. He managed to get into the main chamber again before he collapsed.

“Well now…master won’t be please if you don’t wake up now.”

Tamlen could feel himself being dragged and the propped up against something. He could hear foots steps moving back and forth in fronts of him, almost like the person was pacing in front of him. He could hear a voice in the back of his head as he lay semi conscious on the floor. He could not make out what it was saying.

“Are you ok? Hello?”

Tamlen could not answer. He the felt a pair of strong arms slide under him the lift him. He then lost consciousness falling into what felt like a deep sleep.

-

Tamlen awakened as he was being carried into Skyhold. He looked up at the person carrying him. The elf had tan skin covered in scars. His long sliver hair fluttering in the wind as he moved. The elf looked down at Tamlen with a sly smirk.

“About time you woke up.”

Tamle moaned leaning his head against the elf. Not too much time later he could hear Dirthamen’s voice coming closer and closer to him. He felt himself being traded off before being rushed inside the castle. Dirthamen laid him on a bed looking him over and trying to figure out the cause for Tamlen’s current condition. Tamlen tried telling Dirthamen way had happened but all he took in was that Falon'Din had sent him into the forest.

Tamlen eventually came too but was restricted to bed until he fully recovered. Dirthamen came in one day presenting Tamlen with a simple box. Tamlen opened it to find a feather charm laying on a a silk pillow. He picked it up discovering it was also a case for his feather.

“To keep the feather safe. I hope you like it.”

“I love it father, thank you.”

“I’m glad.” The elf sighed. “Never forget that I love you alright. No matter how hard things get. Remember that please.”

Tamlen raised an eye brow as Dirthamen kissed his forehead before standing and leaving the room. Tamlen’s heart sank as he watched him leave. Something was going to happen and it wasn’t going to be a happy ending.

-

He stormed the gods temple with his Ravens, Fear and Deceit. Falon'Din had harmed Tamlen yet again and this time he wasn’t going to let it slide.

“Falon'Din!!!”

Falon'Din looked toward his brother with a smirk. “Ah, Dirthamen! Finally come to bow down to your elder brother?”

Dirthamen sent a fireball whizzing by his brother head as he stood in the middle of his entrance chamber. Falon'Din laughed as he unsheathed his blade.

“Little brother wishes to fight? He shall get a fight!”

Falon'Din charged at Dirthamen raising his blade high before striking down upon him. Dirthamen’s eyes flashed a brilliant red as a spirit shield appeared around him defecting Falon'Din’s blade. Again he sent fireballs flying towards his brother. Only on hit as Falon'Din brother shield kicking Dirthamen and sending him flying. Dirthamen landed back first in the ground barely getting back onto his feet as Falon'Din swung at him. His brothers blade struck the ground with enough for to embed the top of the blade into the stone floor.

“You will pay for hurting my family because yours is dead!”

“Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!!!”

Falon'Din drew a hidden dagger tossing it at his brother. The dagger embedded itself in Dirthamen’s chest, just below his heart. Dirthamen gasped as blood filled his mouth. Blood dripped from his lips as it filled his throat. He stumbled back removing the dagger with a grunt like whimper dropping it. Falon'Din stared at his brother in horror as he applied pressure to the wound. Dirthamen took the moment and escaped waving Fear and Deceit to distract his brother if need be. He went through the nearest Eluvian to Skyhold where he was met by Tamlen.

“FATHER!!!”

Tamlen rushed to his side.

“No need to worry about me Tamlen.” Breathing was harder now. “I’ll be ok, I’ll heal…I’ll…uuhh…”

Tamlen caught his father as he fell forward. The tips of his hair were changing to a light grey same with his eyes. Tamlen started panicking. He tried healing his fathers wounds with no success.

“S-Solas…I-I want to see him…too.”

Tamlen looked at Tei'lon who had just landed on his shouldered instructed him to retrieve the others. Dirthamen grunted as he tried to move, gasping for air. Tamlen broke down as he hugged his father. He was dying, he was actually dying. Everything was a blur. They moved Dirthamen to his quarters where healers tried to close the wound. Tamlen was being held back by Solas as he watched on screaming through his tears. Mythal couldn’t even look at her son.

Tamlen was the first by his side upon the healers announcement that he was to die. He stared into his fathers colourless eyes as he reached up gently caressing him. Tamlen gently laced his hand over his fathers as he nuzzled it.

“Don’t go, please stay.”

“I’m so sorry.” He said with the gentle smile Tamlen had come to adore. “I know this is hard for you but you must remain strong for me.”

Tamlen nodded. “I will.”

Solas entered the room holding a letter, tears staining his cheeks. “Vhenan…why…why didn’t…”

“The irony here is amazing. Yes, it’s true…” Dirthamen slowly retracted his hand. “Tamlen. It’s time I told you the truth. I have time before I vanish for good…so now I must. Tamlen, I must tell you the truth about me and…your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a three part mini series. This one focuses on Tamlen's life in Arlathan


	4. Chapter 4

“Solas…Solas is my…”

Tamlen was in tears as Solas hugged him from behind.

“He is. I kept this from the both of you to protect you…I ended up making things worse in the end.”

“No, don’t say things like that Vhenan.” Solas released Tamlen slight as he leaned over Dirthamen, kissing him. “You did not make things worse.”

Dirthamen smiled. “I’m glad I didn’t.”

Tamlen leaned back into Solas as he grabbed Dirthamen’s hand.

“You can’t leave us…not now. Please father…”

“I’m so sorry Tameln. I wish would have had lived as a family.”

Dirthamen smiled more at the sight of them. Having finally revealed the truth at last filled the void that had been within his heart for years. He reached for the feather; Tamlen took the simple feather from its case, placing it in Dirthamen’s hand. Dirthamen wrapped his hand around Tamlen’s as he looked his son in the eyes.

 

“Promise me, Tamlen. Promise me, that you will use this when you need aid.”

“I promise.”

“Thank you, you will always be my Dirthara'da'len.”

Tamlen smiled, laughing slightly. “I’ll have to start studying again to uphold the name.”

The three laughed softly as they joined hands. They stayed with Dirthamen conversing with the elf as his hair faded to a beautiful sliver. His eyes drained of all colour and life. Tamlen watched in horror and grief as Dirthamen drew his last breath. Tamlen burst into tears. Solas had to restrain him as he lashed out, screaming and sobbing. Solas picked him up, taking him from the room. They sat in the gardens as Solas attempted to calm him.

“Don’t leave me too.” Tamlen said softly as he tightly hugged the elf. He refused to let go.

“I won’t…” Solas returned the hug. “We’ll over come this tragedy together. He would have wanted us to do so. He wanted us to…to remain strong for him…I will protect you my son…I will never leave you.” He then burst into tears burying his face into Tamlen’s shoulder.

Mythal planned to hold a grand precession for Dirthamen. The idea was met with a a large amount of protest from those who knew him, the temples sentinels, Mythals own sentinels and three gods. June heard of his passing and was disgusted by what Mythal had planned. All knew Dirthamen would not have wanted a precession. He would have wished to be entombed within a the temples walls with those closest to him by his side as the mourned. Their protests fell on deaf ears.

Tamlen waited for hours to finally out his father to rest. During the time he waited he decided it was time for him to change and so did, although rather drastically. He cut his hair, leaving him with hair that didn’t even reach past his ears. He ripped his clothing off trading it for his Sentienl armour. Cian, the elf who had brought Tamlen back to Skyhold was a spirit of protection ordered to protect him by Dirthamen. He joined Tamlen as a dark grey wolf. Tei'lon landed on his shoulder as he made his way into the main hall. He stopped int he middle opening the feather charm.

“I promise…”

“Lord Dirthara?” Tamlen looked towards the voice. One of the younger sentinel recruits stood next to one of the book shelves with a concern look plastered on his face.

Tamlen raised an eyebrow at him. “Lord what now?”

“Dirthara, Lord Dirthamen had called you by that name or so I have been told. Some of the other sentinels say that is what you wished to be called now. Is that true?”

He thought about it for a moment. “Yes, they speak the truth. Go, tell them to make patrols amour do the temple checking for anything suspicious.”

“I will my lord and…Some of the sentinels wish to know what will become of this place.”

“Well, gather them up instead. I actually have a few ideas.”

The God Dirthara blew up popularity wise. His temple was a safe haven for those who do no feel safe. Young children were now a common sight within the Vir'Dirthara as he expanded it. His guardians Cian and Fay were by his side at all times wither in their spirit or Elvhen forms. When Tei'lon first shifted into his elven form he revealed his name to be Fay; he had been given the name by Dirthamen many years ago after being the only out of his ten siblings to survive Falon'Dins attack on the temples Ravens. He was fairly handsome for a spirit. Dark eyes that complemented his mahogany skin. Chocolate hair reaching to his mid back that was always tied back. He truly complemented Cian. He supported their love even more so after learning. They’d been in love for at least 100 years.

Speaking of love, he had a matter to attend to. Abelas, his lover, had suddenly broken things off with him but not their son, Thoren. It got to the point where Thoren had to come to the temple to visit his father, he still did not know that the man charged with protecting his family was actually his other father. Tamlen hated Abelas fro a while after but knew he’d never stop loving the elf. He had agreed to speak with him on the matter of Mythals protection. She was weak and venerable to attack. He only had a handful of sentinels he trusted enough to to guard her, he had sent word to Tamlen about this matter hoping he had a few sentinels he could spare.

Tamlen didn’t, he just took every excuse and reason to see him.

-

“I understand why you asked but the temple itself is under guarded and to be fully honest I’m the one walking around with a target on my back. Falon'Din has come after me twice now, what’s to stop him now that my father is dead?” He stretched out on the sofa he was on, moving into a slightly seductive pose.

“Tamlen, what do you mean twice? Mythal told us about the first time so we increased our watch on Thoren, she would have mentioned a second attack.”

Tamlen looked out the window at the dark clouds rolling in. He hated thunder, it scared the living daylights out of him.

“What did you mean a second attack Tamlen?!”

Tamlen looked at Abelas. He could hear the fear in the elf’s voice. “A month before father died he attacked. Half way through he stopped, freaking out apologizing.” He took a breath. “Something came over me…I don’t know what exactly but I walked up to him and gently yanked on his side braid before caressing him. I couldn’t stop smiling and then…I said something but I can’t remember what it was but he was bawling by the time I realized what I was doing. Last month I…figured out why I did what I did…”

He went on to explain that Leo had latched onto him at some point laying dormant until he was needed. Abelas had heard of such things but never actually considered them to be legitimate.

The sound of thunder clashing above them made Tamlen yelp rather loudly. Abelas watched as he curled into a ball; the elf’s body was trembling he winced with each rumble no matter how loud it was. He didn’t know what to do. Mythal advised he break it off with Tamlen for safety reasons and so he did. However, watching the elf in front of him was agonizingly painful. Tamlen looked up at Abelas through his tears whining as a clap echoed above them.

Abelas stood sitting next to Tamlen. He pulled the elf into a tight embrace. Tamlen instantly relaxed.

“Why…you never told me why…”

“I never wanted to. I still love you but…”

“But nothing!!! You…you still…you broke my heart.”

“I know.”

“Then w-”

A freakishly loud clap rumbled over head. Tamlen flat out screamed curling into Abelas. They stayed in a tight embrace until the worst had passed. Tamlen looked into Abelas’s eyes before kissing him. He feared he’d be pushed away or worse. Abelas eagerly returned the kiss. Tamlen moaned as a stray hand slowly crept up his spine resting on his shoulder.

 

“Fuck everything. Ar Lath Ma Vhenan.”

Tamlen smiled breathlessly. “Ar Lath Ma.”

-

He woke up the next morning in Abelas’s bed, stark naked and in gridlock embrace. Tamlen stayed until the elf had awakened. He left after a simple returning to his duties.

Mythal stopped him as he left.

“Beware for times are changing and not for the better.”

“Huh?”

“You’ll understand eventually Da'len.”

He watched her as she walked away. He did not understand what she meant but it had an ominous feeling attached to it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of a three part mini series. This one focuses on Tamlen's life in Arlathan


	5. Death, is my fate

Another year crept by as Tamlen asserted himself as on of the members of the pantheon. He slowly became the second most respected and worshiped. He refused the idea of making his people receive the Vallaslin. He harboured former slaves until they could be taken to Fen'Harel to be freed. Abelas returned to him fully allowing them to love openly. Abelas made frequent trips to the temple to support his lover morally and magically. Six months ago Tamlen realized he was with child again. Abelas tried to be with him as much as possible knowing his magics and abilities were weakened during this time.

“I’m fine! Would both of you stop fussing over me?”

Abelas and Solas looked at each other before replying in perfect unison. “No.”

Tamlen sighed slumping down onto the sofa behind him. Fay and Cian watched from afar giggling at Tamlen’s stubbornness. They too were fussing over him as was most of the castle.

“My Lord Dirthara!”

Tamlen was on his feet in an instant; a messenger from the temple was running towards the group. He had left specific instructions only to send a messenger if necessary.

“What is it?”

The messenger stopped, out of breath. He waited a moment to catch his breath before speaking. “Lady Mythal has received a letter addressed to the both of you and requires your presence at her temple.”

“Thank you, rest here for a bit before returning.”

“Thank you my lord.”

He turned to the others. “I have to go. This…will not end well.” He gave Solas a tight hug. “I’ll send word once I know what is going on.”

Abelas followed Tamlen as he started to leave. Tamlen stopped in front of the mirror tuning and kissing him.

“Go to Thoren please. Make sure he is safe. I have a bad feeling about this Vhenan.”

“I will make sure out son is safe.”

They kissed again before Abelas went though. Tamlen readied himself by changing into the spare set of armour he had at the castle. He then left though the Eluvian making his way to the one that connected to the Vir'Abelasan. He was greeted by the bodies of the temple’s priests.

“What in the void?!”

He could hear fighting nearby. He ran to the main hall. He was mortified by what he saw. Falon'Din’s and Andruils followers were attacking Mythals. He ran back inside calling Fay to him. The spirit landed on his shoulder as he continued running through the temple.

“Warn Solas now!!!”

Fay nodded taking flight. He opened the doors to the petitioners chamber to find Falon'Din and Andruil going head on against Mythal. Falon'Din noticed him and changed his focus. Tamlen was sent flying back into the now shut doors by Falon'Dins attack. He fell to the ground grunting as he stood back up. His eyes flashed a brilliant red as he summoned two guardians to his side. He collapsed to on knee as he ordered them to protect him. He was doomed. Already he had used up all of his mana. He wasn’t going to leave alive neither was Mythal. He placed a hand on stomach.

“I’m sorry Abelas.”

-

“What?! The temple is under attack!!!”

“Yes, he wanted me to come straight to you.”

“Get Abelas and as many willing to fight from the temple. NOW!”

Fay jumped as he shifted into his Raven form. Solas watched him fly off as he ran to the Elvuian. He had to save Tamlen, he just had too.

-

“No!!!! NO!!!!”

Abelas held Thoren close as he slipped deeper and deeper into a vision.

“Father no!!!!!!”

Thoren reached out screaming and sobbing. He fainted against Abelas one the vision had passed. Abelas wanted to go to Tamlen’s side but Thoren could harm himself of the vision continued upon waking. He had to stay.

-

Tamlen screamed as a fireball hit his right arm. He couldn’t move it. It had fried the nerves. He dodged as much as he could until at last he was knocked to the ground. Falon'Din stepped over him, ready to strike the final blow.

“He will end this…you don’t know what we’ve created Falon'Din.”

“I do not care about what you’ve created, just die!”

Tamlen closed his eyes as Falon'Din went to deliver the blow. He waited and waited, opening his eyes to find Falon'Din crying.

“I can’t…I can’t do this any longer…”

“U-Uncle….”

Falon'Din dropped his blade falling to his knees. “I can heal this, I know I can. I will save you, I swear!”

Andruil came up behind him yanking him away as she plunged her blade I to Tamlen’s abdomen. Tamlen screamed as blood filled his mouth dripping down the sides. He reached out to Falon'Din, watching as Andruil dragged him away. He looked away as his vision faded to black.

“Father please…”

Tears fell onto his face as voices sobbed around him. He opened his eyes to see Solas above him sobbing, Thoren as well as Abelas next to him also crying. Abelas reached out running his finger though his long hair. Tamlen smiled looking up at Solas.

“A-at least…I-I’m not alone…f-father w-would have been…sad i-if I’d b-been alone…”

Solas didn’t, couldn’t respond as he cradled Tamlen’s body. Tamlen look at Abelas with sorry eyes. Neither spoke a word but they knew. Thoren reached out taking Tamlen’s hand.

“Don’t go, please…I need you.”

“I-I’m so s-sorry Thoren. I-I love you so much.”

Tamlen’s head rolled back as he went limp. The three elves around him mourned for quite a while before preparing him to be entombed with his father.

Solas removed the necklace giving it to Fay for protection. They dressed him in his actual armour, hiding his wounds as best they could. They held a large mass and were stunned by the amount of people who came to show their respects to him. It became difficult for either of them to have alone time with his body but each managed to do so. Solas left a small, obsidian wolf within in hands. Thoren placed the book Tamlen would always read to him next to his head. Abelas gave him one final kiss.

Tamlen’s death shook the nation. More so than Dirthamen’s. Solas, filled with rage and a desire for vengeance unleashed the veil upon the world enticing his rebellion. He watched the world around him crumble as the Evanuris were sealed away. He managed to recover Thoren who had been attacked and almost killed placing him in a uthenera. He placed Thoren within a hidden home that was to have been a gift to Tamlen from Dirthamen. He bound a spirit to the room to protect Thoren. He himself went into uthenera, having nothing to truly live for anymore.

However, death isn’t always the end of ones tale.


	6. epilogue

_"You must go back. The world still needs you!"_

_"I cannot return Leo, what is done...is done."_

_"Not necessarily."_

_Both looked around the white plain for the source of thew voice but could not fin anyone or anything._

_"Ah, but I am like you yet I am different. Tamlen, rest now for when the time comes you must reawaken. you must embrace your destiny or die trying."_

_"Destiny...what does that have to do with anything?!"_

_"Everything my dear boy, absolutely everything."_

_Tamlen stepped back as a warm, white glow enveloped him. He fell into a deep slumber one that lasted many centuries. When he would reawaken he'd find himself cast into a world where mages are no better than demons, where darkspawn terrorize the lands, elves degraded to a point no better than slaves or servants. A world where he was forgotten._

_At last a voice called out to him._

_"It is time now. You must return to stop him."_

_"Who?"_

_"I cannot say but you must return. Just as I have returned."_

_Tamlen opened his eyes reaching out taking the hand that appeared before him. "Then I shall return as well."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, it is very short but "A Raven Reborn" is on it's way


End file.
